


当你凝视我

by KabaKun



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Crying, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabaKun/pseuds/KabaKun
Summary: 钢1铁xA4铁xA4虫的修罗场（pwp）。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 37





	当你凝视我

**Author's Note:**

> *是过去的铁x现今的铁x现今的虫的3p场面，三观不正，内容过激，慎点！  
> *有很多细节是和苏苏一起讨论时想到的，感谢我苏~

三十秒前托尼第一次看见这个男孩，现在他的指腹划过男孩胸前的蜘蛛图腾，攀过一截截若隐若现的肋骨，在对方起伏的小腹停留数秒，然后如鬼魅般滑进男孩的胯间。  
这个男孩比任何他收到过的惊喜都更像惊喜。他突然出现在托尼的秘密工作间里，用湿润又可怜的眼睛看着他，请他帮忙解开他失灵的战衣。男孩身上穿着不属于这个时代的装备，但现在托尼对他的兴趣比对时光机的兴趣要多得多。  
他说起话来磕磕碰碰，耳背和脸颊透着色情的红，那是他床上的那些女人怎样画都画不出来的颜色。托尼不会用“惊艳”来形容这个男孩，他更偏爱“无与伦比”这个词，除了——  
“斯塔克先生？”  
除了这个令人恼火的称谓，听着像是男孩正面对一个刻板的长者。那副因年轻而略显尖锐的嗓音应该说些更动听的话才对——比如当男孩被他压在身下时才会发出的那种声音。  
“什么事，甜心？”  
男孩先是僵住了，随即不自主地咽了咽口水，托尼猜想他的意中人从未用这样亲昵的语气和他说话，半晌，男孩才道：“备用开关……会在那种地方吗？”  
他的脸变得更红了，像是刚刚说了什么大逆不道的话一般，托尼忍不住笑起来，手背故意擦过男孩的敏感部位，对方立即弓起背发出轻叹。  
托尼的手继续游走在男孩的大腿根部，慢悠悠地道：“我也记不清了，也许我应该把你身上所有的部位都试一遍，你觉得呢？”  
他的唇在男孩温软的耳廓轻轻地蹭，男孩闭着眼蜷缩成一团，“嗯……我想……我最好还是自己再试试，谢谢你，斯塔克先生……”  
男孩说着想要绕过托尼，但男人抢在他之前向前跨了一步，将他禁锢在自己和工作台之间，他稍稍用力捏住男孩的脖子，道：“你要是再那样称呼我的话，我保证会将你的小嘴肏到一个字说不出来。”  
托尼原以为男孩会露出惊恐的表情，但他只是紧紧地闭上了眼，低着头发出一声绵长的呻吟，剧烈的喘息随之而来，他的脸像是烂熟的红苹果。  
“老天！孩子，你该不会……”  
托尼有绝对的理由相信，这不仅仅是青少年的生理特征促使的，还事关男孩对这张脸做过的无数潮湿的梦。  
男孩软绵绵地倚在他身上，低垂着颤抖的眼睑——他身上没有一处不在颤抖。  
“对不起，先生，我想……想借用一下洗手间。”  
他说着急忙从托尼的手臂下钻出去，但男人轻松地用双手环住他的身体，右手轻轻拂过他的后颈，那件紧身衣瞬间落在了地上。托尼在开始的十秒钟就发现了这个备用开关。  
男孩惊叫一声，但已经来不及抓住脱落的战衣，他的身上只剩下一块濡湿的“遮羞布”。他在托尼的怀里不安地扭动着，试图掩饰尴尬的处境，而身体的摩擦只会令托尼更加渴望压倒这个笨手笨脚的男孩。  
“亲我一下，男孩。”他语气温柔，却带着不可违抗的命令意味。  
男孩颤巍巍地用手撑住桌沿，盯着他的唇看了很久，最后快速地在他的侧脸落下一个吻。  
托尼轻笑着，用手握住男孩的下巴，逼他游离的眼神落在他脸上。  
“当我跟你说亲我的时候，你该这样做。”他说着咬住男孩的唇，在他退缩之前用手掌托住他的后脑，将男孩揉进他粗暴的吻里。男孩找不到呼吸的空隙，只能笨拙地追随他的动作，回应在他口腔内肆意横行的软舌。  
他敢肯定男孩从未有过这样热烈的吻——大概连一个像样的亲吻都不曾有过。  
泪水溢满了男孩泛红的眼眶，他的喉咙因缺氧而发出沉闷的呻吟，在托尼看来更像是邀请他更进一步的淫秽歌辞。  
他放过男孩红肿的唇，在他喘息的间隙将手滑入他的私处，轻松地将那块唯一的布料脱下。男孩半硬的性器瞬间在半空中跃动，他高喊“不”，差点将自己呛死。  
“你想我停下来吗？”托尼不动声色地用指尖在男孩的顶端碾过，男孩压抑着呻吟，性器却再次溢出透明的前液。  
他没有回答，试图将脸埋在托尼的怀里。  
托尼伸手去拉他的头发，湿润的气息打在男孩脸上，“我在问你话，亲爱的。”  
“不……请……请不要停下。”  
托尼认为不会再有比男孩的脸颊更深的红色了，他眼眶里的泪比任何宝石都要夺目。他决计要让这条人鱼流下珍珠般的泪，以及所有他能献出的液体。

托尼用手捻取男孩刚刚释放的精液，坏心眼地在他的顶端轻轻地揉弄，男孩松开咬住的唇，发出参差的叹慰，托尼毫不意外他能就这样再次高潮，但他还不想让男孩精疲力尽。  
“转过身，手撑在桌上。”  
男孩顺从地照做，离开托尼的支撑时，他的腿明显有些发软了。  
托尼将沾满黏液的手指抵在男孩的小穴时，他惊恐地转过头，“斯塔克先生，等……”  
“还记得我说过什么吗？”托尼的声音突然变得严厉，男孩被吓了一跳，结结巴巴地道：“对不起…先……托尼，我不是……啊！”  
后穴突然被撑开令男孩失去了言语，两根手指对男孩来说似乎有点过了，但这已经是托尼目前能给予的最大的耐心了。  
“也许我该先从你下面的嘴开始惩罚，你不介意吧？”  
托尼说着继续顶入指节，男孩蠕动着，试图往前逃离，这让男人将原本插在他发间的手移到他的腰部，将他固定住。  
“你之前做过吗？”他俯身在男孩背后问道。  
“没有……没有。”  
“连自己也没有？”  
“没有，对不起，先生……”托尼猜想男孩现在的表情一定美极了，他喜欢看这个礼貌的孩子道歉的模样，但他知道，如果现在看见那张脸的话，势必会落于被动的地位，所以他忍住了将男孩翻过身的冲动。  
“也许我该反省一下自己这些年到底在磨蹭什么了。”  
“什么……呜！”男孩攥紧拳头，呻吟声瞬间变得尖锐。  
“嘘，放松点，”托尼轻声安慰男孩，他已经记不得自己上一次在性事中这么耐心是什么时候了，也许从来没有过，“现在你可以亲我。”  
男孩半阖的眼睛溢出水光，单薄的唇像是染了血，明显是因为他一直在忍耐后穴被撑开的疼痛，这幅光景令托尼的下身又硬了一半。  
男孩的吻依旧生疏，但至少热情，这是托尼的那些床伴从未有过的。他害羞又热情，生疏却甘愿为他而学习，他像一张画满幼稚线条的简笔画，等着托尼在他单调的梦里添上新鲜的色彩。  
他突然发觉，自己是如何爱着这个男孩，即便他连他的名字都不知道。

忽然，男孩发出一声靡腻的惊叫，托尼笑着，弯曲手指再次抵住那个点，男孩如搁浅的鱼般在他身下疯狂地扭动，将工作台上的零件推落了大半。  
“不要在我之前高潮，听明白了吗？”  
男孩呜咽着点点头，他的唇微微张合着淫秽的呓语，睫毛承载着细碎的汗珠，遮住了写满崇拜的眼眸，他的侧颈延伸着猩红的曲线，布满肌肉却细软的腰剧烈地起伏着……还不够，他要在他心爱的工作台上肏他，直到那张嘴忘记了习以为常的礼仪，直到那双眼流不出情欲以外的泪水，直到那具洁白的躯体每一处都沾满属于他的浊液。他要打开男孩的身体，让他品尝坚硬的期许，绵软的恶意。  
而男孩细碎的呻吟是起点的鸣枪。

托尼听见了男孩的小穴挽留指节的水声，他迅速从抽屉里拿出一瓶润滑剂，而男孩疑惑地盯着那里，仿佛他记得那里放着的是他的生物学作业而不是润滑剂。但他还来不及开口，抵在开口处的炙热已经开始缓慢地顶入紧致的甬道。  
男孩发不出任何声响，握住桌沿的十指泛白，托尼知道他此刻正咬着下唇，压抑着痛苦的尖叫。  
托尼停下身下的动作，将两根手指抵在男孩的嘴边，低声道：“含住。”  
男孩闻言张开嘴，顺从地接纳了塞进他的嘴里指节，像对待糖果一样细致地舔舐它们。  
托尼继续挺进，男孩从嘴边漏出断断续续的呜咽，他不断亲吻他的后颈，用男孩流下的涎液摩挲他坚硬的乳尖。  
“托尼……托尼，有人来了！”  
男孩含糊道，下一秒钟，一个熟悉的身影出现在他们面前。  
“彼得！”  
托尼没有停下身下的动作，但是男孩已经不再卖力地舔弄他的指节了。  
“噢，你的‘斯塔克先生’到了。”  
“该死……你对他做了什么！”  
“你一直想做的事。”  
“天呐……天呐天呐天呐天呐！怎么会……”男孩惊慌地挣扎起来，但托尼紧紧钳住他的脖子，将他狠狠地压在工作台，一寸寸地进入他。  
“我以为你会来得更早的，你错过了不少。”  
斯塔克先生疾步走到彼得跟前，紧张地确认他的情况，但男孩将双手挡在脸前，拼命压抑着呻吟。  
“怎么了？让斯塔克先生听听你下流的声音吧，我敢打赌他每天夜晚都想着你那张可爱的脸来自慰呢。”他完全进入男孩后没有作任何停顿，立刻开始挺动胯部，在男孩的身体里进出，“啊……你怎么能忍住不碰他？这孩子简直天赋异禀。”  
托尼说着突然把双手放在彼得的腿根，将男孩的双腿折起来抱在身前，这令他的性器完全撞入了男孩的体内，彼得尖叫着将头靠在他的肩上，苍白的手在空气中胡乱地抓。  
斯塔克先生几乎在一瞬间失去了所有的行动能力，看着他的男孩浑身赤裸，他只在为他更换战衣时不经意地碰过这副身体，仅此而已。他从未见过它染上这种迷离的红，仿佛是黎明天空迸发的生命力；彼得的双腿被折叠在身侧，夸张地敞开着，他怀疑任何艺术品都无法拥有那样柔软的身姿。他的男孩像冰雪里的蔷薇，优雅而凛冽地攀附在他的分身身上，仿佛花蕊紧拥着刺入的利剑；他微颤着，像要抖落目光所到之处的所有泪水；他柔软却坚韧的茎向四处伸展，最终牢牢地钳住他的手腕。  
烈火沿着这根藤蔓彻底烧毁了他筑起的高墙，火焰在城内迅速蔓延。他堪堪回过神，看见男孩坚挺的性器，满身的精液和汗水。  
这比他梦到的所有关于彼得的梦都要精妙。  
“小彼，看着我。”斯塔克先生轻轻捧着他的脸，他的声音从未这般沙哑。  
男孩睁开朦胧的眼，啜泣道：“斯塔克先生，对不起，我不知道……”  
“别道歉，小彼，这不是……”  
“我不能……我想……先生，求你了……”  
他几乎是在一瞬间读懂了男孩的话。  
“没事的小彼，你可以射出来。”  
“但是……唔……但是你说不能在你之前……”泪水混杂着汗水从男孩紧闭的双眼滑落，天知道斯塔克先生有多少次在梦里让他露出这样的神情。  
“嘿！快说点什么！”斯塔克先生朝托尼喊道。  
托尼停下身下的动作，看见男孩的侧脸爬满了泪痕，他终于叹了口气，抓住彼得的发逼他仰起头，顺势就着这个姿势顶到最深，一边道：“为我高潮吧，男孩。”  
彼得得到准许后终于松开了紧咬着的唇，伏在斯塔克先生的肩上无声地尖叫，性器的前端不断射出稀薄的液体，有些甚至溅在了他的脸上。托尼已经不再移动了，但男孩仍在剧烈的高潮中失神，发出潮湿的急喘。

两位斯塔克都被男孩的喘息声搅得一团糟，但他们谁也没有进一步的行动。托尼缓缓地从他的体内退出，男孩难受地呜咽着，托尼则更像是失去了心爱的事物，发出低沉而绝望的闷哼，他的性器还坚挺着，相信衣冠楚楚的斯塔克先生也和他一样。  
“你是不是太宠他了？”托尼将男孩交到对方怀里，绕到他的背后面对着彼得。  
彼得的双腿无意识地缠上斯塔克先生的腰，任由他抱着自己坐在靠椅上，在接触到对方的炽热时，几乎昏厥的男孩再次发出细碎的呻吟。  
“这孩子到底怎回事？我打赌他又要硬了。”  
“他体内的因子有点……特别，说来话长。”他边说边抚摸男孩湿润的卷发，轻吻他的耳廓。  
男孩昏昏欲睡，但托尼握住了他的下颚，将他从斯塔克先生的肩上拉起来，“还没结束呢，男孩，你没看见爹地们还硬着吗？”  
“别把我扯进去！”  
“噢？是吗？我想我们之中你才是最需要那孩子的人，我猜错了吗？”  
“对不起……先生，我会……我会……”男孩喘息着吞咽了一下，他没有发现这个动作足以让他们的失控，“我愿意做任何事。”  
“最好如此。张开嘴。”托尼将粗长的性器挤进男孩的口腔。  
斯塔克先生看见男孩呜咽着用余光望着他，晶莹的泪顺着殷红的脸颊滑落，最终滴落在他的肩上，而他感觉那分明滴在了他被履盖的炽热上。  
他闭上眼，在男孩的后颈低吟：“对不起，小彼。”

彼得记不清事情是怎么开始的，他原本只是想脱下那身失灵的战衣，从未想过自己会一丝不挂地坐在这里。  
斯塔克先生呢？  
他的导师将他在幻想中描绘过无数次的东西塞进他的嘴里，他的舌能清楚地感知它的纹理，他的口腔能感受到它进出的深浅。他像在吮吸天堂垂下的巨大花梗，祈祷它慷慨地施予琼露，可他的神却吝于施舍，势必要与他抗衡到底。他下颚酸痛，舌尖焚烧，是天神惩罚他的不坦诚，要用灼热的铁在他的嘴里烫上烙印。  
他被撞进喉咙的坚硬激得干呕，那人却像是怜悯他似的，为他留出了喘息的空隙。  
可他还来不及回过神，已经被卷入身下巨大的浪潮。  
跌落，跌落，跌落。接住他的总是那片星海，他的梦、他的爱、他长久的渴望。他原以为他将一辈子站在地平线上仰望，不料此刻正身处云端，而那些星星像发了疯似的挤进他的身体，随时都要喷涌出足以灼伤他的光芒。  
有人在发出细碎的喊叫，像是愿望实现的欢欣，又像是堕落者的疾呼。  
啊——  
呜呜。  
哈。啊。  
是他。  
他像重新习得了一门语言，能读懂它的只有与他相连的生命。给予他琼浆的神明回应他的祷念，以沙哑的呻吟与他交织出一曲淫秽的歌谣。  
他已无法逃脱他的梦寐以求。

男孩半阖着眼，身体随着男人抽插的动作而起伏，他可爱的卷发耷拉着，乱糟糟地贴在脸侧，不断溢出的泪水沿着脸上的轮廓滑落胸前，被抱住他的人不动声色地舔去。他仍呜咽着，只是不再充满痛苦和怀疑；他伏在斯塔克的肩上，仿佛那里是世上最安全的地方。  
托尼咬咬牙，再次顶入男孩的喉咙深处，将他眼里的泪统统震落，他的指尖缓缓划过男孩的脊背，消削的骨骼因身下的顶弄而绷紧。  
他从未受过这种屈辱，男孩敬重他，却在另一个人的怀里沉沦，虽然那也是他自己。  
托尼的指尖终于抵在了两人交合的入口，他在斯塔克抽离时趁机占据了那个小洞，炽热的性器重新嵌入，挤迫着拥挤的内壁开拓出一隅全新的空间。  
男孩尖叫起来，却被嘴里的巨物堵住，透明的液体不断从他的嘴角溢出，他疯狂地摇晃着脑袋，“太多了……托尼…唔不要……”  
“你敢再对我说一个‘不’字，插进去的就不会是一根手指了。”  
彼得呜咽了一声，绝望地闭上了双眼。  
“你会弄伤他的！”  
“他不是玻璃，托尼，你太小心翼翼了。”托尼开始缓缓移动指节，寻找一个熟悉的点。  
很快，男孩的嘴边再次溢出甜腻的呻吟，柔软的身体随着体内的快感而浮沉。

彼得从模糊的细缝中看见实验室的天花变得弯曲了，灯光晃得像地震，可一旁的蜘蛛仍在安定地结网，它从丝囊里拉出蛛丝的一瞬，彼得听见了撕裂般的水声，像是发生在他身上一样，一种抽离的空虚感迅速在体内蔓延，他听见黏稠的液体在他身下拉伸、缱绻，然后他再次被不留间隙地填满。蜘蛛的脚飞速地移动着，像他无望地挥动着的双臂，他的身体好像被钉在了网上，摇摇欲坠地等待着成为他人的美餐。  
他想高喊，但喉咙里的硬物几乎灼伤他的喉咙，倾灌过多的压迫；有柔软的湿热在他的乳尖、锁骨、耳后蔓延，他的下身不知何时又硬得发痛，他不记得自己已经释放过几次了，他恨可以无止境地唤醒他的高潮的变异因子，更何况斯塔克先生正用他抚摸无数精妙仪器的手握住他的炽热，带他领略绝顶的高潮；他再也合不拢他的双腿，它们无力地敞开着，任由他的私处被一次次地撑开、直到他的身体再挤不进哪怕一缕空气；顶在他的前列腺的指节不断唤醒他体内的快感，而在他体内冲撞的性器仿佛每一次都会到达一个他无法预料的深度；他们一边拉扯他的发，一边在他的侧颈留下绵软的吻，他的眼泪仍不住地流，他并不伤悲，可高峰的快感层层累积，几乎令他感到疼痛。  
他无法分清痛苦与欢愉，开始和结束，缺失或充盈。他的身体在上一秒支离破碎，下一秒却达到前所未有的圆满。他的快感无路可退，高潮却迟迟未达。  
太多了……求你了，求你了……  
他没有意识到自己将所想的话说了出口，顶在他前列腺的指尖悄无声息地退出了，可抵在他上颚的炽热仍在研磨他的理智。  
“看着我，彼得。”  
他缓缓张开眼，可只看到一片雾气。  
但托尼看见了他眼底的倾慕与奋勇，他无望的爱恋和奔赴愿望的决绝，他不得不承认男孩有着一双可以轻易令他高潮的眼眸，因为彼得将所有的所有都显露在那里，他甚至不用拨动湖水就能望穿湖心。  
男孩听见托尼的低吼，他的口腔突然恢复了空虚，脸上瞬间落满了温热的液体。  
“天呐，彼得，你会害死我们的。”

托尼靠在工作台上，看着被他的精液弄得一团糟的彼得。  
男孩仍迷茫地看着他，试图用粉色的舌尖舔去嘴边的浊液，可僵硬的下颚令他的嘴角流出更多的涎液。他的睫毛也沾上了白浊，开合时拉扯出细长的银丝。托尼发誓，若不是有另一个自己在场的话，他绝对会肏这个男孩直到世界末日。

“小彼？”  
“嗯？”男孩显然已经无法思考了，只是条件反射地回应着。  
“我要射在里面，好吗？”  
“好的……斯塔克先生，求你了……”  
托尼发誓他开始爱上那个老土的敬称了，这孩子的声音一定被施了魔法。  
斯塔克将男孩顶弄得哭不出声，却依旧细致地亲吻他的身体，试图分散男孩的注意力。  
该死，托尼竟然想亲吻那个男孩，可他向来不是在性事中慷慨献吻的人。  
但他确实这么做了。他轻轻地托住男孩的脑袋，将他微弱的呻吟吞进嘴里，托尼怀疑这是他有生以来第一次吻得这么温柔。  
当斯塔克停下所有动作时，男孩痛苦地扬起脖颈，托尼看见他的性器在两人的身体之间颤动，那原本该是个剧烈高潮，可那里已经射不出任何一滴甘露了。  
许久，男孩终于倒在斯塔克先生的怀里，压抑着哭声。托尼想起这是男孩的第一次，他有那么一刻想杀了自己。  
“都结束了，都结束了。”  
斯塔克先生疯狂地亲吻男孩的额头、眼睑和嘴唇，直到男孩停止痉挛。  
“你还好吗，小彼？”  
“不能更好了……”男孩挤出一个笑容，但很快又低垂着嘴角，“我是不是做得很糟糕，先生？”  
“你简直无与伦比，孩子。”  
“托……托尼生我的气了吗？”  
斯塔克先生转过头狠狠地瞪了一眼他的“双胞胎”，奇怪的是对方这次没有说话，他只是俯下身，在男孩的额头上轻轻地吻了一下，“没有，好男孩，你做得很好。”  
彼得回以一个疲惫的笑容，在斯塔克先生的安慰下沉沉睡去。

“你不该刻意和他保持距离，你看到那孩子看你的眼神了吗？”  
斯塔克先生没有说话，他只是盯着男孩的脸。  
“你在怕什么？”  
“再次失去他。”  
“难道你就不怕他失去你吗？”托尼的表情变得沉重，“你考虑得太多了，老家伙。”  
“也可能是你考虑得太少。”斯塔克先生对着自己笑了笑。

“所以，现在要带我们的男孩去清理吗？”  
“我不记得自己是个这么贴心的情人了。”  
“别把自己说得这么糟糕，凡事总有例外和第一次，不是吗？”  
斯塔克先生耸耸肩，一只手仍在轻捻男孩的发。  
“随你怎么说。另外，他是‘我的’男孩。”

托尼看着“自己”抱着那个瘦小的身躯消失在走廊尽头，他已经开始想念那个男孩了。

（End）


End file.
